


The Mirror of Erised

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battling, Drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: While Harry and Draco are dueling they accidentally end up in the room that holds the Mirror of Erised.





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how to "adopt a work" from the orphaned works because I'm trying to get back most of my works I orphaned on another account and was wondering if there was an easier way other than just copying all of it on a new post.

I quickly go through spells I can send Draco's way. Sectumsempra is not an option. I don't want to hurt him that bad. I decide on Expelliarmus.

His wand flies out of his hand and into mine as he throws the doors open to a room to escape from any future spells. I enter hastily with Petrificus Totalus on the tip of my tongue and stop dead in my tracks. The Mirror of Erised. It's here.

"Potter, what's stopping you?" Draco begins to stand and makes his way next to Harry to stare at the Mirror.

"What do you see?" I ask quietly, genuinely curious. People usually have more of a reaction to the mirror, but Draco doesn't seem to have one. His eyes remain at a blank point.

"What are you on about, Potter? It's just a mirror." My heart skips a beat and butterflies form in my stomach. He sees me.

"Nothing, I guess." I glance his way to see him staring at me. "I should go," I say in a murmur. 

Slowly, I walk away from him and out the door, but as I go around a corner I begin to run, and I begin to cry tears of happiness.

-~-~-~-

I tear my eyes away from the door Harry just walked out of and turn back to the mirror only to be met with a familiar face. It's Harry. I turn quickly to see if he is still there. He isn't. Then why...

"Ah, Draco, I see you have found a prized possession of the school, one that Mr. Potter found in his early years at Hogwarts." Professor, well Headmistress now, McGonagall steps up beside me. "This is the Mirror of Erised. It shows our deepest desires." My brain racks up thoughts and sentences to say but nothing comes out. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what do you see?"

I hesitate. "I- I see, I saw... Oh god." I begin to back away and cover my mouth with my hands. "I have to go." Tears fall heavily from my eyes as McGonagall reaches out concerned. 

"Draco..."

"No!" I turn from her and run away to the library.

-~-~-~-

As I begin to drift off to sleep in the corner of the Restricted section of the library I hear a noise. My eyes shoot open as I hide behind a bookshelf.

Draco comes into my view between a few books. His eyes are bloodshot and tears stain his cheeks. He grips his hair and kicks a chair, falling to the ground beside it. 

He must have figured out the mirror. Sobs escape Draco's throat as I move slowly and silently towards him. I sit on the ground beside him on my knees and place my hand on his cheeks to brush away tears. He turns to stare at me. 

"Potter..." His sentence is broken as I press my lips against his. I break away and stare into his swirling blue-grey eyes.

"It's okay," I whisper to him. "It's all okay."

-~-~-~-

The next morning Filch found Draco and Harry curled up in each other's arms on the floor. They start dating and marry each other four years later in Hogsmeade. Draco becomes friends with Ron and Hermione while Harry becomes friends with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

The End.


End file.
